Shells and Rosaries of Love
by SexyPumpkinPrincess
Summary: Rosario Vampire fem!slash! MokaXOC! What will happen when a new girl, Maka Akashella, comes to Yokai Academy? Will Moka Akashiya fall in love with her? Will Kurumu Korono get jealous? Read to find out! (OCs accepted!) by Annie
1. Chapter 1

_Shells and Rosaries of Love_

Finally the day had come that there would be a new girl coming to Yokai Academy. She would be the most gorgeous, smartest, and sexiest girl on campus. After all, that's what they'd chosen her for. Her hair was brown like a chocolate fountain and flowed in the wind from her ponytail, the light shining on it perfectly every waking moment. It smelled like a waterfall. She had a little cute, curly cowlick, too! Her eyes were emerald green like the forests and their moss. They shined gorgeous and would flash when she had an idea, which she always had the best of at her school. Her breasts were the biggest and perkiest, even more so than Kurumu Korono's. Her name was Maka Akashella.

Maka was human, but since she was better than any human girl, everyone thought she must be a Yokai. She was not. This was how she got accepted into Yokai Academy. Today would be her first day and all the boys would fall for her, surely? She had three boyfriends in the past, but all of them cheated on her, which made her sad and caused her to cry endless nights in her parents' bedroom.

Maka strutted onto campus. Boys were oogling at her in her short skirt already!

"Hey, baby, XOXO! Hugs and Kisses!" They would whistle and she would wink and wave back.

"Daaaamn look at that sexy little mama! Shake it baby!"

Sigh. Why did guys only love her for her body? She had a great personality, too! Maka was caring, gentle, rarely got angry, and never, ever, would not ever, get in trouble!

"La la la la la.." She swayed her hips as she approached a group of five, a cute boy included.

"Hey, everybody! My name is-"

"Oh my god, get away!" A girl with blue hair in a ponytail shouted.

Maka looked hurt as she stepped back. What on Earth could the innocent angel could of possibly done wrong to earn such hate from the other girl?

"Kurumu, please!" A pink haired girl that looked alot like Maka grabbed onto the other's shoulders.

Kurumu wrapped an arm around the pink haired girl's waist and pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "..I saw the way that bitch was looking at you, Moka, darling! No one can have you but _me!_ How else will my race survive?"

Whaaat?! Maka overheard everything. Was Moka, the pink haired girl that looked like Maka, and Kurumu, the blue ponytail that hated Maka already, dating?! Also, she hadn't been eyeing Moka like _anything!_

She took a step back. She just wanted to meet the cute boy...

A purple haired girl and a young girl that wasn't even highschool age didn't say anything.

Maka turned around and hightailed it out of there, crying crocodile tears.

The school year was going to be terrible! She just knew it!

"Oh, Kurumu!" Moka wailed. "That was the new girl!"

"So?! Why the hell should I care?!" Kurumu pulled away from her girlfriend and crossed her arms.

Moka sighed and ran after the girl. "Waaaaait!" She waved her arms.

Maka cried and sat under a tree on some rocks.

Moka finally caught up with the other, hands on her knees while she panted. "I-I Found you..! You're a fast runner!"

"M-M.." Maka winced as she looked up at Moka, one eye open. She scooted back on the rock and let out a cry of pain as blood seeped form her thigh. There had been a thumb tack previously placed on the rock that she cut her thigh with when she tried scooting away from the other girl.

"O-Oh! Let me help you!" Moka got down on her knees, pink hair bouncing as she took a hanker chief out of her blazer pocket..

Until the scent of Maka's magnificent blood hit her nose.

"I-Is that.."

Maka plucked the thumbtack out of her thigh and examined it until Moka flipped her over onto her stomach.

"WAAHH-!"

The fangs of an S-class vampire sunk into the human girl's neck and began to drink her delicious, rich blood.

"Moka!" Maka blushed. "Kurumu will find us!"

"I already have..."

(Welp that's the first chapter of my new fanfiction I hope you enjoyed it! You can review and even submit OCs!)


	2. Chapter 2

The blue-haired beauty that was Kurumu looked over her shoulder at the two females.

"K-Kurumu! How much did you see?!" Moka wailed.

"..Enough to know that either you're cheating, or that that brunette skank is coming on you." The blue-haired beauty spoke with a rather strong amount of hate. She grabbed Moka and threw her aside, she then grabbed Maka by her legs and began dragging her off the rock.

"AHHHH!" Maka screamed and tried to grab onto something, but to no avail as she landed on the ground.

Her pink, lovely painted finger nails grew to an impressive length.

Maka covered her eyes with her hands.. And when she removed them, Kurumu had wings and a tail. She pulled her arm back, and swung, creating bleeding lacerations on Maka's face as she cried out in pain.

Moka looked on horrified. No, not Maka's beauty!

"Kurumu! Kurumu no!" Moka ran at her partner.

Kurumu put her hand out, expecting Moka to run into her hand as she usually did. But Moka was learning, and ran faster than usual this time. Instead of running into her girlfriend's hand, Kurumu accidentally pulled the crucifix of her girlfriend's rosary off of her chest.

The three females stared on in horror as the crucifix made a sickening thud on the ground. The sky turned red as Moka was transformed into a silver haired, sexy red-eyed vampiress.

Maka stared on with awe. Moka... This Inner Moka, was beautiful!

"Moka..!" Kurumu said, startled.

"When will you learn that you aren't the one that wears the pants in this relationship?" Inner Moka begun. "I am."

Kurumu bit her lip, she knew what was coming next.

"You need to LEARN YOUR PLACE!" She delivered a roundhouse kick, punting the blue-haired beauty into the sky.

Shaky, Maka reached for and picked up the crucifix, grasping it in her trembling fingers.

"..." Her mouth was a bit open as she stood, handing it off to the more dominant female.

"Thanks, you aren't so bad." Inner Moka smirked. "Do me a favor.. Take care of the Other Moka." She snapped it into place as her hair faded to pink, and she collapsed.

"..!" Maka quickly caught onto Moka, staring at her as a tear slid down her cheek.

Maybe.. Maybe.. M-Maybe..

"I like girls..." Maka said quietly. "..Maybe I could learn to love this girl."


End file.
